


Birthday Present

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is a smut fic I wrote featuring my OC girl from a fanfic that I'm working on for Final Fantasy 15. Her name is Wren Ama she is 5'5, green eyes, pale skin and shoulder length red hair. She is Gladio's girlfriend of about three years and works for King Regis in a position similar to Ignis.





	

“Where are you going so early?” I asked sitting up in bed the sheet falling off revealing my naked torso.

 

“I left my phone in the living room and I am expecting a phone call from Ignis.” Gladio answered the only thing on his muscled frame was a pair of black boxers.

 

I stared at his retreating back, he would be leaving soon to escort Prince Noctis to Altissa with Ignis and Prompto. I was to stay here in Insomnia where it is safe due to a recent injury I wouldn’t be able to travel with them, the King ordered me to stay here just in case I was needed. Gladio has been my boyfriend for a few years now and we train together and work together, his friends know me he doesn’t like how touchy feely Prompto gets when he’s around me. The boy likes hugs from chicks with big tits and I happen to fit that bill. I was a little jealous of Gladio leaving to go to Altissa I wanted to visit that place once from the stories I hear from Ignis it sounds like a great place to vacation at. The thing that was slightly annoying me was that tomorrow was my birthday and that was the day that Gladio was leaving and he hadn’t even made mentions about it. No I’m sorry I’m leaving on your birthday, what can I do to make up for it? I was feeling a bit bitter.

 

Grabbing my phone I logged onto my social media page as a personal attendant to the Royal Family I shouldn’t be on social media too much but all of us had a secret account. Noctis had one even he was on my friends list along with the others.

 

Sighing I smelt the brewing of coffee rising up to my nose, as I typed ‘Birthday tomorrow no plans. . .~sigh~ I guess you stop celebrating at 24.’

 

I almost added, 'have fun traveling to Altissa guys’ but I didn’t want to come off as a total salty bitch.

 

Sighing I rolled over to my side looking at photos of me and Gladio on my phone I wasn’t as bad as Prompto with pictures but some would disagree. At least I didn’t take photos in middle of a training exercise. I came across the pictures of Gladio’s birthday last month I had gone all out for his birthday he had just turned 23 and I had planned for a month in advance and made some crazy good ramen for him. The next morning all of us woke up with such hangovers from all the drinking and partying it was insane. The bed creaked a little as Gladio got back into the bed, nudging my side with his elbow I could smell bacon, coffee and fresh strawberries.

 

“Do you really think I forgot about your birthday, Wren?”

 

“One would wonder…” I pouted a little rolling over to my back to face him.

 

“I’m sorry that my duty to the Prince comes first love, you know how that works. Though I do have a surprise coming for you today he will be here in a little bit.”

 

“He?” I asked as I took a sip of the strong coffee, savoring the rich taste Gladio was the only person that could brew a cup of coffee right for me.

 

“You remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?”

 

“When we got really drunk?” I questioned as my heart started to beat madly in my chest as I relived the conversation.

 

~ Three weeks ago, a drunken weekend walking home from the bar. ~

 

“So wildest desire, babe?” Gladio asked me a arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him as some drunken men stare at me in a short red dress.

 

“Like any desire?” I questioned looking up at the Goliath of a man holding me close to him the smell of beer strong on his breath.

 

“Any desire that tickles your fancy.” He said a broad smile on his face, amber eyes out of focus from being drunk.

 

“Hah, a threesome.” I said with a laugh, bright green eyes locked onto him a smile playing on my full lips.

 

“A guy or a girl?” He asked, leaning forward pecking me on the lips.

 

“A guy. I want double penetration.” I said loudly, clamping my hands over my mouth as I noticed how loud I was in public the looks from people surrounding me was that of judgment.

 

“That can be done with a girl as well you know.” He teased laughing a little at my reaction, large hand squeezing my ass some.

 

“But it’s not the same, I would get jealous of another girl in bed with us. Plus the cum…not the same and the power the raw power that a man has is just electrifying.” I gushed a broad smile on my face, a bit of a blush rising to my cheeks my drunken self rather open with my sexual desires. 

 

“Any guy in mind?” He asked a seriously look on his handsome face. 

 

“Wait are you seriously considering this fantasy of mine?” I questioned jaw nearly hitting the floor as it hit me he might actually want to go through with this. 

 

“Yes I am being serious babe you’ve been so supportive of me this year and with me having to leave soon to escort Noctis to Altissa I think you should be rewarded.”

 

“Ah I see.”

 

“So who would be the other guy be, because clearly you’ve thought this over.”

 

“Of course I’ve thought it over in detail.” I laughed my mind went through my list of men I found rather attractive that a lot were celebrities and people who lived really far away there was only a few that lived close and attainable that could fit the bill. 

 

But one man stood out in particular. 

 

“Ignis." 

 

"Iggy? Makes me a bit jealous you thinking about Specs that way.”

 

“Well to make you feel better you are always there and being very dominating over the situation. Controlling Ignis and telling him what he can and can’t do…” I admitted blushing more as we walked up the stairs to our apartment. 

 

“So like any normal day?” He laughed as he unlocked the door letting us into the warm apartment. 

 

~back to present~

 

“You managed to convince Ignis to a threesome? How much bribing did that take?” My heart rate was through the roof one of my top fantasies was about to come true. 

 

“Didn’t take much convincing actually. He balked at first then when I had said it was all your idea and how your birthday was coming up soon and it was all his fault for scheduling us to leave on your birthday he agreed. Then for the last few days he’s been bugging me on what he can do to you.”

 

“See you are already dominating him.” I smiled my body was tingling all over it was really going to happen. 

 

“He did have one request.” Gladio said as I finished up the strawberries and he took the last slice of my bacon. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You have to call him Master Ignis." 

 

~buzz buzz~ Gladio’s phone started ringing the theme song to a popular cooking show Ignis’s face popping up on the screen.

It was for a video call, answering it having the screen facing the both of us Ignis’ green eyes locked onto my exposed breast as I still hadn’t covered up any it was warm in the bedroom. I waved to him sipping my coffee as Gladio greeted him. 

 

"Lost pal?” A lot of people coming to visit our apartment got lost it was easy to walk past since it was rather small. 

 

“Which place is it again 221 or 224? Looking awake and ready Lady Wren.”

 

“Drop the formalities Master Ignis. It’s 221.” I replied as Gladio placed a sensual kiss on my bare shoulder. 

 

Ignis blushed a deep red after hearing me say that his eyes moving from the number plates on the sidewalk to see 221. 

 

“I must say I am eager to join you two.” He admitted pushing glasses back up his slender nose. 

 

“We are too so hurry up Gladio will meet you at the door be aware of the cat she likes to try and escape. I’m going to freshen up some Master Ignis." 

 

"How am I to walk up steps with this hard on…” I heard Ignis mutter as I crawled out the bed heading to the bathroom. 

 

Astrals! It was happening I let out a giddy squeal into a towel, I was already wet. Pretty sure it I were to just barely touch my clit I would cum and we hadn’t even started yet! This was going to be a great birthday present. Going to the bathroom and washing my face I heard the front door opening and the meowing of my cat Kuroo. Gladio laughing as he scooped up the cat she howling because she was thwarted from her escape for freedom. Everyone always pinned Gladio as a guy who loves dogs but he actually is more of a cat person he likes that they are independent and didn’t need much attention. Dogs were okay for him but he never had enough time to take care of them so something low key like a cat was perfect. 

 

I was worried that Gladio would have objected to having a friend and a colleague be our third for this little adventure. Since that could potentially make it very awkward for them during the trip to Altissa and any further work they had if things with us didn’t go smooth. Like if Ignis fell in love with me and wanted to be with me or if I fell for Ignis and wanted to leave Gladio. Of course I would never want to leave Gladio there was just so many things about him I loved. But our trust in each other that we’ve developed over the years made proof that he trusted this situation. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom I saw Gladio in his boxers still standing next to a full dressed in casual clothes Ignis. I was fully naked both men stared at my body eyes going up and down scanning each inch of naked flesh. My eyes wandered to Ignis and his ashen blonde hair green eyes surveying me behind silver framed glasses by a quick look at his pants I could tell he was already turned on. With a slowly and steady gait I walked over to the two of them making sure that every step was deliberate making my hips sway and my ample breast bounce pleasantly as I walked towards them. 

 

“You have too many clothes on Master Ignis. We need to fix that I am glad you agreed to join us.” I said seductively leaning into perk nipples pressing against his chest as I caressed the side of his face. 

“I am glad that you asked me there is a well endowed hermaphrodite in town would have thought that would be your ideal choice.”

 

“Oh no you are Master Ignis. Have you dealt with the famed hermaphrodite before?” I asked brushing a strand of hair back a coy smile playing on my lips. 

 

“She had her way with me that is for sure.” He replied placing a chaste kiss to my lips a hand caressing the side of my waist gripping on my hips tightly. 

 

“I didn’t know you went for both sides of the board Master Ignis.”

 

“I do in fact.” He said with a slight laugh, I felt two hands on my ass now one belonging to Gladio and the other to Ignis. 

 

“So,” I asked slowly leaning up close to Ignis putting my red pouty lips right next to his ear. “Do you want Gladio to do something to you or you something to him?”

 

“Both.” He let out in a throaty gasp his hand gripping onto my ass tighter. 

 

“Well excuse me for a second allow me to get us something to drink I have more than one thirst to quench. Master Ignis I expect you to be at the most in boxers by the time I’m back." 

 

Heading to the kitchen I pulled out a bottle of very strong wine it was my birthday party I was going to celebrate. Grabbing the three wine glasses I brought the stuff to the bedroom again. I was greeted by two nearly naked men laying on the bed staring at the entrance of the bedroom like stalking predators. They both had a hungry look on their handsome faces and my body was going to be the meal. 

 

Standing before the bed I poured three glasses expertly not spilling a drop Gladio’s large hand cupped my ass squeezing it while Ignis slid two long fingers in between my legs fingers brushing over my clit. 

 

"Ah yes Master Ignis.” I moaned as he curled his fingers back and forth spreading my wetness over his fingers. 

 

“Look at how wet you are already and we haven’t even started yet.” He said in a seductive purr of his voice slowly bringing his wet fingers to his lips sucking off the wetness. 

 

Gladio took two of the goblets handing one to Ignis he down the contents quickly as Ignis sipped at the expensive wine. My boyfriend sidled over to me sitting on the edge of the bed a leg pushing in between my legs the only time we were close in height is if he was sitting on the bed and I was standing in front of him. Gladio kissed me passionately left hand pressed on the back of my head fingers knitting into my shoulder length red hair pulling on my hair a little. Gladio’s right hand sneaking in between my legs rubbing my clit with his index finger making me moan into the kiss he slid his tongue into my mouth massaging mine with his. I felt another hand press against my thighs as two fingers slipped into my soaking wet vagina Ignis had placed his long fingers in pass my eager lips pushing into the depths of my vagina. Gladio broke free from the kiss letting out a seductive groan as joined two fingers inside along Ignis’ spreading me open. Both of them watching my expression as I arched my back some pressing my hips down against their hands letting out a loud moan.

 

Two sets of fingers scissoring against my vagina making a puddle of juices on the floor beneath me. Gladio latched onto my left breast teeth biting down teasingly on my nipple pulling on it and sucking on it roughly as he took as much of my large breast into his mouth. With my right hand I tangled my fingers into his long thick brown hair pulling on it as I did letting out a moan. Ignis leaned into me kissing me nipping at my lower lip sucking on it some as I rove my free hand up and down his chest feeling well toned chest. Ignis despite his rather lean figure his chest was well carved a nice six pack, nothing compared to the well defined chest of Gladio’s but still rather impressive. 

 

“Astrals I want to suck your cocks.” I moaned as Ignis surfaced for air his mouth darting to my neck sucking on it roughly leaving a dark hickey. 

 

Getting down on my knees looking up at them I saw Ignis grab one of the small flatter pillows he handed it to me. 

 

“Kneel on that so you don’t hurt your knees any, darling." 

 

I smiled at Ignis as I quickly placed the pillow underneath my knees looking up at them as they stood in front of me Ignis in deep maroon boxers his hard on apparent and Gladio in his black boxers his cock tenting the boxers. Eagerly I pulled down Gladio’s boxers dropping them to a pile on the floor as he kicked them to the side as I pulled Ignis’ boxers down his cock springing free. Before me was two cocks hard and ready for me to suck on to my hearts desire, I would be lying if I said I disliked sucking cock. It was something I loved doing being able to get my man off with just my mouth the feeling of having one fill up my mouth as I sucked on it vigorously deep throating the hard cock until it finally exploded with cum sending the hot liquid down my throat. Ignis was not as big as Gladio but to be honest I have never seen a man as well endowed as he is but this cock wasn’t something to ignore for sure. Gladio’s cock was long and a rather huge girth to it that he hit my cervix roughly in certain positions if I’m not prepared it hurts a lot but we have worked ways to make it pleasurable. Ignis was a bit shorter in length but the girth of his cock was definitely good. 

 

Grabbing both cocks I rubbed my hands up and down the length of their shafts bobbing my head back and forth my lips briefly pressing against the heads of their cocks. The both of them moaning and groaning at the brief touches from my lips then I took a few inches of Gladio’s cock in my mouth sucking on it roughly putting that thick cock in my warm and wet mouth a few drops of spit escaping from my lips. My other hand still moving up and down on Ignis’ shaft and my right hand cupping the large balls of Gladio squeezing them gently enjoying the sound of him growling deep in his throat. A whine escaped his panting mouth as I let him go from my mouth and moved over to Ignis flicking my tongue over the slit of his cock then taking it in my mouth letting the shiver of pleasure race through my body as Ignis let out a loud moan.

 

“Your mouth feels so good Wren.” Ignis moaned running his fingers through my hair pulling on the thick wavy red hair tilting my head up a little locking his green eyes locking onto my deep emerald green eyes.

 

Going back to Gladio I took his cock deep into my mouth deep throating him until I gagged loudly holding his cock at the back of my throat sucking loudly, long tendrils of spit hanging from my lower lip. I started to move my head back and forth quickly and roughly keep having him hit the back of my throat roughly.

 

“Dammit Wren that is so fucking hot.” Gladio moaned loudly he started to thrust against my throat my hands roving up and down his chest as he throat fucked me some.

 

Gasping for air as my mouth was open wide Ignis shoved his hard precum drenched cock in my mouth and started to thrust. The saltiness of the precum mixed in my mouth sliding down my throat as I squeezed Ignis’s ass pulling him deep inside my throat taking him all in.

 

“Fuck, this is amazing.” Ignis let out in a throaty growl, tossing his head back enjoying the feeling.

 

“Astrals I’m going to cum.” Gladio moaned as he was stroking himself vigorously watching me suck off Ignis.

 

“Shit me too, she sucks so hard.” Ignis grunted.

 

All the sudden Ignis’ madly throbbing cock jolted roughly in my mouth as he ejaculated right down my throat filling up my mouth full of cum. My breast grew hot as thick strands of cum from Gladio’s massive cock dressed my pale skin, the both of the men grunting in relief as they came. Ignis picked me up quickly by my armpits tossing me onto the bed right on my back hovering over me he kissed me roughly tongue down my throat hands pressed against my breast squeezing them tightly. Gladio got onto his back laying down next to me grabbing me by my hips and pulling me away from Ignis I rested on top of Gladio my back pressed against his broad muscled chest I felt him reaching down between us grabbing at his large cock slipping it into my dripping wet vagina. I watched Ignis stare as Gladio’s cock went in and out of me spreading open the lips of my vagina – thrusting roughly a few times I let out a loud shout as I came my cum spreading down the length of Gladio’s cock, lots wetness dripping down his cock already. Gladio reached his right hand down to my vagina his eyes darted to Ignis spreading the lips of the wet vagina more middle finger brushing against my clit his rough skin creating a lovely friction against the sensitive bud.

 

“Wren is so sensitive, barely touch her when you’re inside her and she’s cumming like a waterfall.” Gladio said with a smirk on his handsome face.

 

“How about two inside her?” Ignis asked positioning himself on top of us, nudging the head of his cock at my already occupied entrance.

 

“Ahhh, so tight!” I shouted as I braced myself feeling Ignis slowly push his cock inside aligning it alongside with Gladio’s cock.

 

I was being filled to the brim with cock, it felt like my hips were going to split as the girth of these two combined was a lot to take in! Gladio was already hitting my cervix with this position brushing roughly against my g-spot like this and with Ignis slowly shoving his cock inside my tight vagina, panting heavily eyes locked with Ignis as he gauged my reaction on how much he should move being considerate of how I was taking it all in. Gladio was sucking and biting on my neck on the left side leaving marks whispering in my ear of how much he loves me, his hands roving up and down my sides feeling like my whole body was on fire.

 

“Almost there, Wren, you are so tight so wet and so fucking hot.” Ignis whispered in between light kisses, as I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him close to me.

 

Ignis finally had his cock all the way inside my vagina I actually had two cocks filling me up in one hole. They both stayed their in spot for a moment letting me adjust to the feeling of having them both inside of me, Ignis was kissing and biting at the other side of my neck as Gladio was continuing on biting and sucking. My senses were going wild being in the middle of these powerful men being sexually dominated by them was the best feeling ever.

 

“Gladdy-Daddy move…Master Ignis move…fuck this tight vagina.” I moaned, in a breathy voice running my left hand through Ignis’ ashen blonde hair.

 

“Fuck babe I love you so much.” Gladio moaned as he started to move his cock in sync with Ignis.

 

I started to scream in pleasure as the both of them started to move faster in and out of me spreading my vagina open wide their hard cocks hitting my g-spot perfectly with each thrust. My whole body was shaking with a row of orgasms racing through my body my vision was going blurry seeing white when Ignis placed his right hand over my swollen clit massaging it with his index finger. My toes curled as I wrapped my legs around Ignis pulling him closer to me as I squirted cum in a full blown orgasm. Both of them started to thrust harder inside of me driving me more insane, the room was full of the sound of moaning, groaning, panting and the slapping of skin hitting skin. The three of us were a sweaty mess the both of them bit down roughly on my shoulders as their cocks throbbed roughly against the tight walls of my vagina thrusting becoming a bit ragged as they both ejaculated inside of me, cum leaking out of my vagina. Slowly pulling out of me Ignis left trailing kisses on my face as Gladio cupped my breast squeezing them slowly removing his cock from me.

 

“My cock is just covered in cum, it needs cleaning.” Gladio whispered in my ear as he moved me off of his chest on the bed beside Ignis.

 

“I’ll need help with that, there is just so much.” I said looking at his massive cock dripping wet with my cum, his and Ignis’ cum.

 

“I think I can be of a service.” Ignis said sidling up next to me in between Gladio’s legs.

 

“Just this one time…” Gladio warned Ignis, I guess the information that his close friend was bisexual was news to him.

 

Ignis let out a hum of consent as he ran his hands up Gladio’s inner thighs as I started to lick the head of his cock. Leaning next to each other Ignis and I started to lick on either side of Gladio’s cock licking up all of the cum. Gladio’s hand found my head as his head was lolled back in a loud moan pressing his hand down on my head making me take his cock in my mouth. Ignis’ face was underneath mine licking the lower half of his shaft as I surfaced for breath taking in a large gulp of air Ignis took his turn on sucking on Gladio’s cock. Gladio let out a aggressive growl as I got up on my knees kissing Gladio roughly forcing my tongue in his mouth he moaning into the kiss as I took over some dominance. Grabbing me by my hips as he pulled me onto his waist as Ignis released his cock from his mouth gasping for air Gladio slid his cock right back into my swollen vagina. He kissed me biting on my lower lip pulling on it his hands moving up and down my back as I felt two fingers press into my asshole, letting out a gasp against the kiss Gladio laughing a little as he saw Ignis moving behind me his two fingers moving in and out of my ass. It wasn’t like I was a stranger to anal, that was something Gladio and I did often but this will be the first to have both holes occupied at one time. Ignis placed a kiss on the back of my neck as he aligned the tip of his cock to my asshole the head pressing against the tight hole as he pushed in.

 

“How does it feel, babe?” Gladio asked me as I wrapped arms around his neck feeling the pressure of Ignis pushing a few more inches inside of me.

 

“So fucking good, I love this feeling. It feels so satisfying.” I mewled as I shook with pleasure from the feeling as Ignis gripped onto my hips now pushing in a bit more.

 

“Damn you are so fucking tight Wren, I can feel Gladio’s cock spreading you open from here.” Ignis moaned into my ear his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

 

“Fuck this is so tight the both of your are splitting me in two, if feels so good.” I moaned loudly my senses just plain crazy everything tingling my body shaking with all the sensation.

 

Soon the both of them were thrusting in and out in perfect rhythm in both of holes panting heavily as they laid claim to my skin with their lips. My hair was sticking to my body now as I was drenched with sweat from all the heavy movement, running my hands through Gladio’s hair I kissed him then sucked on his neck roughly.

 

“This ass is so fucking tight and amazing.” Ignis moaned into my ear biting on my earlobe tugging on it a little.

 

“Fuck me harder!” I shouted as I dug nails into Gladio’s shoulders, wanting more from them.

 

“Yes babe.” Gladio grunted as he started to pound into me sending his clock slamming against my cervix sending a sharp but pleasurable pain through me, every motion up hitting my g-spot sending stars to my vision.

 

“I’ll gladly pick up the pace – spread your ass open more Wren.” Ignis ordered moving my hands to my ass.

 

I gripped my ass spreading it open more so he could go deeper into me I leaned bodily against Gladio, listening to his ragged breathing and his heart beating like mad as he pounded into my swollen vagina. Ignis started to thrust into me harder and faster now that he could go further into me, my body was trembling all over from the feeling of the cocks pounding into me. The both of them were throbbing madly inside of me and their thrust started to get uneven but still fast and hard. I locked eyes with Gladio holding the intense stare as we gazed into each others eyes full of love and lust he place a kiss on my lips caressing the side of my face with a large hand. Moaning into the kiss both men came inside of me almost in perfect sync both holes swollen from the pounding that hardly any cum leaked out as they pulled out of me.

 

“I love you so much.” Gladio whispered as he rested me on the bed beside him and Ignis on the other side of me, on my back panting heavily.

 

Both Gladio and Ignis cuddled up towards me naked bodies pinned to me holding me as we laid there catching our respective breaths. My whole being was on cloud nine, I had just experienced one of my top sexual fantasies I was more than pleased with myself. Slowly I closed my eyes and heard the slight snoring of Gladio as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. Moments later using my arm as a pillow Ignis started to snore as well both men falling asleep, I decided I too would go to sleep.


End file.
